Reunited
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: Gwen and Elyan reunite with one another for the first time since Gwen's banishment after the battle for Camelot


**AN: I hate the fact Gwen and Elyan's sibling relationship is ignored in the show. If anything it should be more predominant to should be there to show that being brother and sister doesn't mean you have to want to violently kill each other. I mean even I get along with my brother sometimes.**

Elyan and Leon supported Gwaine through the passageways of the castle as they headed for Gaius' chambers; the battle was still waging on at different parts of the castle but neither knight was in any state to do anything. They were weak from lack of food and water; Gwaine had had the living daylights beaten out of him twice and Elyan had been tortured for information. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep for a week. As they reached Gaius' chambers Percival had already set Gaius onto one of the beds and Elyan helped Leon get Gwaine onto the other. Once Gwaine was rested, Elyan stumbled to the workbench and flung himself down into the chair feeling like he was a hundred years old.

"We're going to see what's happening now. We'll be back soon." Leon said as he and Percival left the room. Gwaine grunted a response and Elyan rested his head on his arms. His body, especially his neck was still painful from that… that thing Morgana had used on him. The sorceress clearly had some serious issues; she had taunted and gloated at him all the way through his torture.

_Pain. Agony. It was excruciating. Unlike anything he had ever felt before. He had to be strong. He could not, he would not betray Arthur again. Another wave of pain crashed through his body and Elyan let out a bellow of agony. This wasn't just torture; this was death. He was going to die. He was going to die writhing on the floor at Morgana's feet like an animal. It was at that point Elyan lost control and self-preservation kicked in as much as he had willed it not to._

"_Ealdor. They're heading to Eal-" Elyan was cut off by another yell of pain. Morgana smirked and moved away. Immediately the burning agony stopped but every last bit of his body throbbed with pain. Elyan felt as though he had fallen head first down a rock face and then lit on fire. Morgana studied the knight and smirked coldly at him as she kicked him in the ribs and shook her head with mock disapproval._

"_Brave Sir Elyan; betrayer of the king. I think it must run in the family. Like brother like sister don't you think?" Morgana commented as she kicked Elyan again just to ensure he was wounded before getting two of Helios' men to drag him to the dungeons._

Those words kept echoing around Elyan's head. 'Like brother like sister'. Ever since Gwen had been banished; Elyan had just one regret. That he had done nothing. He had kept his mouth shut whenever Arthur gave the banishment. He didn't ask Gwen to explain what had happened. He hadn't even; he hadn't even said goodbye to her before she left. What kind of brother was he? They had all insulted and joked about Morgana's ability to be a proper sister but was he really any different to her? Morgana sought to hurt Arthur; to kill him. Who was to say Elyan hadn't done that with Gwen. He had turned his back on his sister whenever she needed him the most. Gwen was always willing to drop and risk everything to save his ass but the one time he should have returned the favour; he'd turned away. As far as Elyan was concerned; he may as well have drawn his sword that day in the throne room and stuck it into Gwen's chest. Gwen was now god-knows-where doing god-knows-what. In a strange way; that was a sort of comfort to Elyan. At least there was a chance she was somewhere safe rather than possibly being held hostage or risking her life by fighting. Elyan was absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the door opening. Gwaine however pulled himself up with a wince and gave a dry laugh at the sight of the newcomer.

"Well now there's a sight for sore eyes if I've ever seen one." Gwaine commented; Elyan didn't bother to look up to see who it was until the person responded.

"It's good to see you again. All of you."

As she spoke, she approached Elyan and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. Elyan raised his head and looked into his sister's eyes and despite his pain Elyan wrapped his arms around Gwen and hugged her tight; hardly daring to believe she was here. Gwen hugged him back and rested her cheek on the top of Elyan's head. For a few minutes they hugged one another; simply relieved that the other was alive but also ensuring that this was real. It wasn't some dream or figment of the imagination. After a few minutes they broke apart and looked at one another.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry," Elyan apologised.

"Don't be," Gwen interrupted but Elyan shook his head and winced. Neck movements still hurt.

"Ow, I mean it. I should have done something; said something. I don't know what got into me. I'm so sorry." Elyan apologised. He meant it. If he could go back and change things then he would in a heartbeat.

"It's in the past." Gwen replied honestly but she suddenly began punching him on the arms and back. "But-don't-you-ever-scare-me-like-that-again!" Gwen claimed as she punctuated each word with a thump and Elyan shouted in pain and Gwen wrapped her arms around Elyan and pressed her head onto his shoulder. "When they said you'd been captured I thought, I thought…"

"What are you doing here?" Elyan asked, still confused about his sister's sudden reappearance in Camelot.

"I was in Ealdor; staying with Merlin's mother. Arthur, Merlin, Tristan and Isolde came to Ealdor and explained what happened. When Agravaine and Helios arrive we all ran for it and just kept running until we got back here. I wasn't going to stand back and not fight this time." Gwen explained.

"What happening now?" Gwaine asked.

"We won. Morgana escaped but Agravaine got killed in the caves outside Ealdor and Helios was killed by Arthur, Tristan and Isolde but Isolde died of her wounds. It's not fair, she didn't deserve that." Gwen replied sadly. She meant it; Isolde had been so nice to her and had been the one giving her support and reassurances that all was not lost between her and Arthur. Watching Isolde die in Tristan's arms had been heart breaking and Gwen and Arthur couldn't help but stare at one another; the look in his eyes said the one thing he was thinking: _that could have been you._

"That's awful," Elyan replied and Gwen nodded.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish though. Agravaine got what he deserved." Gwaine commented they nodded in agreement. Gwen looked around at the three of them.

"I'll see if I can get something for you to eat." Gwen said and left the room.

As Gwen made her way to the kitchens; she thought about the past few days. Whenever Arthur and Merlin arrived in Ealdor and Merlin explained what had happened; Gwen knew that she was going to fight. Banishment or not, she would be damned if she let Morgana take over Camelot. This determination was only strengthened as they found the others who had escaped from Camelot and Leon explained that Elyan had been captured. Gwen knew that Morgana wouldn't be merciful to her brother and the fear that by the time the battle was over; it would be too late was one that didn't leave her mind for a second. Gwen had actually wanted to go with Leon and Percival to the dungeons but Arthur was insistent that she remain with them for whenever they faced Morgana. After the battle Gwen had been helping Merlin take control of the First Aid but the moment Leon and Percival entered to confirm that Gwaine, Gaius and Elyan were alive; exhausted and starved but alive; Gwen had ran down to Gaius' before anyone could stop her. She had to see it for herself.

Gwen couldn't deny that after her banishment; she hadn't just been furious at herself and at Lancelot but she had been angry with Elyan too. Ever since they were young children, Gwen had constantly bailed him out of trouble. She got him out of fights with other boys; sobered him up as a youth whenever he and his friends got drunk; slipped him money to pay for whatever damage he had done when out causing trouble and most of that was done before Tom noticed. Gwen had bailed him out of trouble time and time again but the one time, _the one time,_ she needed him he had turned his back. Gwen had told herself that if they ever had met again, she would have given her brother a damn good piece of her mind. But then Leon had said that one word when they asked what had happened to Elyan.

"_Tortured."_

The moment Gwen heard that word; all her anger at her brother was forgotten. It didn't matter anymore. What if he had been killed and the last memories she had of him were ones she could see through her frustrations towards her brother? Gwen hadn't even said goodbye to him whenever she was banished. She couldn't even remember what the last thing she had said to him was before everything went to hell in a hand basket. That was why Gwen had hurried to find Elyan, she needed to see with her own eyes that he was alive. She couldn't take Leon's word for it and so she had run down to Gaius' as fast as she could. All three of the men looked worse for wear. Gaius looked even worse than when he had been kidnapped a few months ago; Gwaine looked like he'd gotten seven shades kicked out of him and Elyan was slumped over at the table but they were safe now. As soon as Gwen had seen him and hugged him, it was like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she could breathe again because her big brother was here and he was safe and he was alive.

That was when Gwen came to a conclusion. She didn't care what happened to her next, whether she was to leave Camelot or possibly be allowed to stay; she and Elyan were still alive and in the end that was all that mattered.


End file.
